


Five times Face protected his unit and one time they protected him.

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Loss, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sniper!Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We know Face is a sniper and would properly give his life for his team. I would like to see five times Face protected each of the others and the unit and then once they protected him."</p><p> </p><p>  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/>Not betaed. English is not my first language so all mistakes are my own. And since I got stuck in the middle of the story, this piece is a team effort. My co author for the parts from four up is Jullian Gray. </p><p>The "mature" rating stands for the violence and not the sex this time ;)</p><p> </p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Face protected his unit and one time they protected him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda77777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/gifts).



_One_

I can’t believe that stupid fucker is able to hold onto BA like that. I even out my breathing while aiming carefully. But they just don’t stop moving. I feel Hannibal’s presence beside me, using the thick underbrush as a cover, binoculars not leaving his eyes.

“I’ve got this, Boss.” I reassure him under my breath, willing my mind to focus on the asshole that holds BA captive.

The Colonel nods curtly. I almost can feel how he’s holding his breath.

I’m glad Murdock isn’t back yet with the Chopper. I have to get rid of those three suckers before he’ll join us again.

Headshot. There’s nothing else.

I aim for the enemies’ forehead, luckily there’s no wind today and the distance isn’t too far.

Hannibal says something but I’m too concentrated to understand. I hold my breath completely, not waiting a second longer and pull the trigger.

Dead.

BA instantly jumps behind the nearest building, flat on the floor so the other two can’t overwhelm him.

They are out for the count within seconds as well, not dead but screaming and wriggling on the floor, both holding their legs which I have shot precisely into the knee capsule. One has his goals after all.

“Nice job, babe.” Hannibal pats me on the back and grins at me as we run down the hill to take them prisoner.

I grin back and wink at him, “Piece of cake, Boss.”

Murdock arrives at the roof top as precisely as ever.

++++

_Two_

“Shit.”

This time it’s Hannibal. I blink nervously, turning my cap around, lying as flat as I can on the roof top.

He’s not looking up to give my position away. He tries to talk to the bastard that stands in front of him, gun at the ready.

How is it that we always end up in such situations despite of all his careful planning?

I sigh one last time then I concentrate again.

It’s only one asshole this time. But I have to be fast and it’s pretty stormy today.

I deliberately force my wildly beating heart to slow down, I take even, slow breaths. This time it’s Murdock beside me, completely still, nothing of the nervous energy that must drum inside of him showing.

The fucker down in the court steps even closer, pointing his gun at Hannibal’s chest.

I know he doesn’t wear body armour. We thought this would be a routine mission.

I shut out my thoughts.

Aim at the Iraqi’s head and fire.

Hannibal looks up at me as soon as the threat hits the ground. Blue eyes sparkle with relief for a brief second then he turns and runs into the building to get what he came for.

“Damn Faceman, that was close.” Murdock’s voice cracks as he kneels up beside me.

I release my breath slowly, coming to my senses again and sigh, “Shit, yeah.” I whip my brow with the back of my gloved hand and think about quitting the job yet again.

+++

_Three_

“Motherfucker, not today,” I groan when I see Murdock inside the Chopper on our own base, the other pilot holding a knife to his throat.

Where the hell did that come from? It’s one of our own men. Must have gone crazy himself or paid by the other side.

Fucking sun reflecting from the cockpit is too dazzling. I can’t see anything. I signal to Hannibal that I have to change position. Not sure how to do that since we are almost in plain sight.

BA reads my thoughts and comes up with a very noisy distraction.

I rob to a different corner where I get a better angle.

I’m not allowed to kill the idiot.

But I won’t allow him to kill my best friend either.

Murdock talks constantly. I can see that through my telescope now. I can also see that he’s spotted me and his eyes seem to be fixed on mine even across the distance.

I won’t let you down, buddy.

No matter how emotionally upset I am, my hands are steady, my vision focused on the right wrist of the bastard. The shot has to go clean through so he’d drop the knife at once. Might graze Murdock’s shoulder but I’m sure he won’t mind.

Don’t move your hand, asshole.

One last breath. And then holding it.

Pulling the trigger.

The guy screams and Murdock slumps to the site.

What the fuck?! My heart almost stops.

I feel Hannibal’s and BA’s glance on me and want to fall into a hole on the ground.

No! I didn’t…

I didn’t.

Murdock kneels up beside the helicopter and gives me the two thumbs up. The bullet didn’t even graze him.

Thank God!

The traitor is surrounded by medics and another special ops team.

I did my job. I can go.

++++

_Four_

“Goddamnit!” I can’t help but swear.

Yes, I did choose to become a sniper. I did choose to be able to kill people in the line of duty. To kill enemy soldiers.

Doesn’t mean it’s easy. Especially when yet again members of my team are threatened.

I sigh and rub both hands across my face, through my hair. For some reason it’s so hard to focus this time, to find my calm.

“You can do it, Faceman.” BA says roughly by my site.

“But there are five of them, Bosco,” I whisper and feel the panic rise in my voice. I want to pace but I can’t, we have to lay low after we finally found where Hannibal and Murdock are tied to some kind of stake, wood all around them, ready to burn.

I take a deep breath and size up my targets again, focus, letting my surroundings fade into the background.

The one that is holding the hand gun on Hannibal is the first one I take out. Before he even hits the ground I have picked out my second target. As the man turns towards Murdock I put a neat hole in the side of his head.

The three others are scrambling now realizing any moment could be their last. As they run for cover, I take down the third man, though I don’t kill him instantly, I put my bullet into his gut so that he is screaming in pain on the ground. I cringe inwardly at that cruel action but it seems to take all the courage out of the remaining two men and they head off towards the jungle, but I refuse to let them go. My last two shots are not the best that I have ever taken  
but they are effective and in less than a minute both men are heavily injured on the ground.

I roll on my back exhausted and close my eyes, I can feel BA looking at me, but I refuse to acknowledge him. I know what he is thinking, he is wondering how I could kill three men so easily and the sad truth of the matter is that it wasn’t that hard. He’s able to do it too, after all.

++++

_Five_

I don’t know how I got separated from the others but perhaps it is a blessing in disguise since the team had gotten pinned down by the enemy via constant fire from a chopper just a hundred feet from where I come out on the trail head. I know that if I can just get to higher ground I can give the guys the break that they need so that they can return fire on the ground troops without being cut to ribbons. I watch and see where the main concentration of fire is  
coming from other then the helicopter. Seeing where I need to be I scan the terrain for the best possible position and in a matter of a minute I am up in a large tree.

“There you are you son of a bitch,” I adjust my sniper rifle on a long branch and take a deep breath. I let it out slowly right as I pull the trigger. Of course their pilot doesn’t see that one coming and the chopper goes down within seconds. I’m absolutely relieved to see that I did my math right yet again and their bird doesn’t crash on the cover of my guys.

_And the one Time the Team saves Face_

It only takes a moment for the rest of the enemy to realize where my position is and soon I’m taking fire from their ground troops.

Fucking shit.

I quickly scramble back from the branch of the tree shortly before it explodes into shards. As  
the bark around the tree trunk begins to splinter away I drop to the ground in a heavy thud.

Before the enemy can get a bead on me I take off running, a smile pulling at my lips when I hear some of them following me but Hannibal and BA start to fire from their covered position.

I had been running for over twenty minutes, taking out one of the three men pursuing me by setting up a shot, but the other two had found my position too quickly and I had to move before I could take out the other two. Now they’re gaining on me and I know that there is no way that I could set up for another shot, so I do the only thing I can do and that is to run and  
hope that I’ll find a good hiding place.

++++

_change in POV- Hannibal’s now_

I’m looking at the tree where Face had taken out two of the enemies, allowing BA and me the chance to return fire.

The problem is now that I have no idea in which direction Face has taken off to, several enemy soldiers on his heels. I sigh inwardly.

“Hannibal,” BA motions me over to where he’s kneeling down a few feet away from the tree. He holds up two fingers that are covered in blood. “The question is who’s is it?”

We examine the area and find even more blood. It only takes me a few more seconds to find  
the army issue combat boot prints in the wet ground along with another small pool of blood and I have my answer along with a sickening feeling in my gut. “We have to find Face and quick.”

+++

_Face’s POV_

Why the fuck can’t I shake them? I never had any trouble shaking a pursuer before but it’s obvious that they’re able to track me easily. I cover my footprints as usual but they’re still after me. Damn it.

If I don’t get rid of them soon I’m going to be in big trouble.

I frown, already out of breath. I’ve been running and taking cover for the last thirty minutes and no matter where I hide or what direction I turn they’re able to find me. But I have to lead them away from BA and the Boss. I ignore the pain in my back, I wasn’t shot after all. I breathe deeply and lead the enemy further into the thick jungle, away from my friends.

+++

_Hannibal’s POV_

“BA,” I quietly hiss to get the big man’s attention after silently jogging for several minutes. When our Corporal turns to look at me I point to the dead soldier to our right. BA and I let out a sigh of relief when we realize that it isn’t Face.

I carefully approach the dead man, and I can’t help but smile when I notice that the shot that had killed him had come from Face’s sniper rifle. Well done, kid.

But where are you, baby?

We follow the trail left by the other soldiers for a hundred feet when BA stops by a large group of ferns.

“I got more blood,” I murmur worriedly and kneel down beside the pool of red, thick fluid and look back the way we’d just come.

There’s no doubt in my mind at all that this is where Face had hidden to kill one of his pursuers. Which means that Face has lost lots of blood already and we need to find him fast.

My heart starts to pick up speed, hammering in my throat. Please, kid, let us find you before you pass out…

+++

_Face’s POV_

Breathing gets harder and harder with every step I’m taking. I kneel down by  
the base of a large bolder that had fallen beside the riverbed. After having no  
luck eluding the enemy I decided that I have no choice but to make one last  
stand.

I slowly lie down flat beside the bolder, sniper rifle in place, and wait for the enemy to come out in the clearing beside the river. The pain in my back turning up to be almost unbearable by now but I still try to ignore it.

One of the two soldiers appears only a few seconds later. I instantly take aim and fire and the asshole drops to the ground. But before I can locate the second motherfucker, gun shots start to my left. I scramble for cover behind the bolder as fast as I’m able to with my suddenly agonising slow limbs, pulling out my side arm and return fire.

“Shit.” I swear under my breath when the slide went back signalling that I’m out of ammo. I fumble for the extra clip, hands shaking, but before I can get to it the enemy towers right in front of me grinning maliciously.

I try to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, so this is it, I’m going to die.

Hannibal’s fondly smiling face appears before my inner eye, cigar in the corner of his mouth, eyes shining with joy. I imagine him say ‘Hey, kid,’ ruffling my hair as though I’m still a boy. ‘I’m sorry, Boss. I hope you and Bosco make it out safe and greet HM from me. I’ll always love you.’

I watch, strangely detached, as the enemy asshole raises his weapon and pulls his finger back slowly on the trigger.

The sound of the rifle’s retort is deafening.

I’m not sure what I expected but it surely isn’t that the soldier’s face disappears in a mass of blood, brain and bone. As the body drops to the ground I see Hannibal standing just a few feet away with his own sidearm raised.

No one moves for just a moment then Hannibal and BA are both rushing to my side. I’m not sure if I should laugh or cry. Here I am, thinking I’d be dead for sure and now my lover’s hands run frantically all over me, pulling at my clothes and BA’s dark eyes look down at me worriedly before turning around again to scan the area.

“Hannibal?” I croak and look at him questioningly, feeling like I've been run over by a train.

“Sshh lie still, you’re hit somewhere kid,” is all that Hannibal says as he continues to move his questioning hands over my body.

“I’m not shot…but my back’s killing m…”

“Here,” before I can finish Hannibal is bending me forward, “Shit its deep,” he sighs.

“I didn’t get hit.” I repeat stupidly trying to get into a sitting position but my strength is failing me and I sink helplessly back into the Boss’ arms. “What the fuck?” I lock gazes with him, suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to be kissed by him.

“It’s not a bullet, kid,” and as if reading my mind he bends down and brushes his lips briefly but firmly across mine, continuing, “it’s a hunk of wood.” Hannibal explains as he takes the pressure gauze from BA and applies it to the wound.

“You’ve been leaving a trail a blind man could follow,” the Corporal states.

“Musttt be how ttthey kept up with mmmme,” I slur with my last conscious thought and then there is nothing more comfortable in the whole world then my lover’s chest and I settle exhaustedly against it, trying to focus on it instead of the crucial pain.

+++++

_Hannibal’s POV_

“We got to get him out of here.” I murmur when I see Face becoming increasingly pale and his skin clammy. I take a deep breath and in one quick movement I swing the heavy weight of my lover over my shoulder in a fireman’s carry and start back the way that we had come. BA carries all the weapons, covering us in our relatively slow walk.

He pulls out his radio and calls in an extraction.

The moment we step out into the clearing Murdock’s chopper descends out of the sky appearing from nowhere.

“I heard that you needed a fast bird.” He yells over the seat, trying to sound cheerful as I carefully lay my precious weight onto the back seat, his head onto my thighs. Murdock’s expression instantly turns very serious. BA climbs in beside him without saying a word, just buckling himself up with a fierce and determined glance, biting his lip.

“I need us at an aid station now!” I yell back over the wash of the rotors.

“Yes, Sir!” As soon as the words are out of his mouth Murdock  
has the bird rising skyward.

++++

“Glad to see that you’ve finally decided to join us.” I say flippantly, trying to hide my deeper feelings before possibly overhearing unfriendly ears, smiling down at Face in his hospital bed.

“What happened?” Face says groggily, trying to sit up, blinking confused.

I push him back gently against the hospital pillow, my hand lingering much longer on his shoulder as necessary, my thumb rubbing slightly against the sensitive spot on his neck. He gives me a glance that’s telling me all the things he can’t say out loud just now.

“You took a huge scale of wood from that tree you was shooting from.” BA explains as he moves to pour Face a glass of water.

“I don’t remember it hurting.” My Lieutenant looks up at me, slightly shaking his head, hand moving up through his hair in his habitual gesture.

“Well you were leaking like crazy,” Murdock adds, sitting at the other side of the bed, clasping his best friend’s hand. “My bird’s floor was painted red with your juice.”

I know that Face is about to apologize and I can’t help but briefly twirl his too long hair over his ear, “Shhh, don’t you dare apologizing, Lieutenant.” I tug again and he grins at me sheepishly. “You saved our asses back there kid. You did a hell of a job taking out the guys that had us pinned down. But if you ever scare me like that again I will kick your ass. Do we understand each other?”

“I thought I was dead,” Face whispers and looks directly into my eyes. I don’t hide the tears that well up. “So did I Temp, so did I.”

We’re lost in our moment when Murdock brings in a wheelchair, grinning, “I just convinced nurse Anne that we can take you out of here as long as you’ll be punctual to your doctor’s appointment tomorrow morning.”

He fist bumps with BA while Face playfully protests, “H.M! I thought I was the one who was supposed to con people..."

“Well, you are, but not when you’re sick. Now get out of that stupid bed…”

I listen to my boys banter, being incredibly grateful that yet again, luck has been on our side.

F I N 


End file.
